


Rejoined Again

by flickawhip



Series: Rejoined Again [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The start of a new series for me.What if Kira had found a loop-hole to let Jadzia and Lenara be together?AU as of Rejoined.





	Rejoined Again

“So you... let her go?”

Nerys sounds surprised, even as she moves to let her hand rest on Jadzia’s back, feeling the woman’s shivers and hating that even now she can’t comfort the woman she loves. She had been a little unhappy with the idea of losing Jadzia and yet she had accepted it, she loved Jadzia enough to let her go. She could tell now that Jadzia was struggling to do the same, that clearly both women had not wanted to let go. 

“Yes...”

Jadzia’s voice is bleak, full of pain and Nerys sighs, gently pulling Jadzia along behind her until there is space to pull Jadzia into a gap where they wouldn’t be getting in people’s way... and where nobody would have much chance of overhearing them. 

“Is there any rule to stop you... rejoining... if there’s someone else in the mix?”

“What?”

“I mean, the rule is so that you have new experiences, isn’t it? What if the Trill homeworld knew that you and Lenara had, separately, managed to fall for the same woman... or even that the same woman had asked the both of you to be... hers? Could they fight it then?”

“I... don’t know...”

“Maybe you should... ask?”

“Kira, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, Jadzia, that I hate seeing you like this... I hate knowing Lenara has to be feeling just as... confused and in pain, and I hate that I can’t fix this... for either of you.... and if, somehow, I can bring the two of you together... even if I end up sharing you with her... it would be worth it.”

“You... Are you sure? The Trill homeworld would want you to... marry us. Both of us. You’d have to be in love with Lenara for this to work... at all.”

Nerys had smiled, shrugging.

“Let’s just go to your quarters... see if we can’t figure something out...”


End file.
